


Письма

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Character Death, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дошло ли до адресата его письмо, Тайга не знал: Джесси не отвечал уже несколько месяцев. Но он всегда был из них всех самым упорным, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы врожденного упрямства ему хватило для того, чтобы выжить".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма

Дошло ли до адресата его письмо, Тайга не знал: Джесси не отвечал уже несколько месяцев. Как и не знал, с чем это связано: с перебоями почтового сообщения в военное время или с тем, что Джесси… Эту мысль Тайга никогда не додумывал до конца, просто не мог. Так же, как и перестать регулярно отправлять письма. Надежда на ответ таяла вместе со временем, и как бы сильно Тайга ни старался, он был не в состоянии удержать ни то, ни другое. Джесси всегда был из них всех самым упорным, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы врожденного упрямства ему хватило для того, чтобы выжить.

За время работы в госпитале сам Тайга успел повидать всякое, но и понял кое-что: неважно, насколько серьезны твои травмы, если ты остался жив. Эту очевидную истину некоторым ему приходилось объяснять неделями, доказывая, что даже самое тяжелое увечье — не конец света. Кто-то это понимал сам, как Шинтаро, который вряд ли когда-либо снова сможет ходить, но который всегда находил силы ему улыбаться. Кто-то осознавал, только получив известие о смерти товарища, как безразличный внешне Хокуто, чьи тихие всхлипы Тайга в ту ночь слышал на протяжении всего дежурства.

Но сложнее всего было с Реном: вместе с черепно-мозговой травмой он потерял не только зрение, но и желание жить. Тайга не смог написать об этом другу, как не смог признаться Рену, что от Джесси вот уже несколько месяцев нет вестей. Тот и так напоминал уже тень прежнего серьёзного мальчишки с озорной улыбкой — эта новость подкосила бы его окончательно, а они и так уже лишились слишком многих. Регулярно писать продолжал только Джури, и именно от него Тайга полгода назад узнал о пропавшем без вести Кентаро. Никто и никогда в разговоре не поднимал эту тему, потому что все осознавали: шансов нет. Но Тайга не собирался заранее его хоронить, как не переставал ждать ответа от Джесси. Отчаиваться нельзя — это он понял особенно ясно, когда на той неделе вернулся Юго, потрепанный, но живой, для того, чтобы восстановиться, прежде чем снова уйти. И Тайга убеждал себя, что тянет в груди у него при взгляде на друга не от предчувствия беды, а от облегчения.

Было уже далеко за полночь, глаза слипались, и свет настольной лампы их только раздражал. Редкая и такая ценная возможность поспать, но Тайга не хотел ложиться, пока не допишет. Да это и не занимало много времени. Раз от раза письма становились всё короче: хороших новостей было всё меньше. И проваливаясь в долгожданный сон, Тайга снова, еще раз мысленно повторял те же строки, что пару минут назад заканчивал выводить на бумаге: _«Пожалуйста, возвращайся»_.  
Только теперь перед глазами у него уже стоял образ совсем другого человека — того, чью яркую улыбку он так боялся больше никогда не увидеть.


End file.
